


In The Office

by agoodwoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Deviant Art drawing inspired this</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Office

It wasn’t the first time he kissed her in the office. It wasn't the first time they had crossed a professional line. It wasn’t the first time he had touched her inappropriately but it was the first time he was thrusting inside of her over the desk with coffee dripping on the floor and his tie in her hands.

It started innocently enough that morning. Light flirting, banter about the case and a brief mention of their plans for later that evening. They planned “take out and a movie” which usually meant a bottle of wine or a few beers, making out on the couch before barely making it to her bedroom before tumbling into bed. They would touch and taste everything.

They just returned from Chicago. They closed the case of the remarkably lucky Henry Weems and Mulder asked Scully to read over his report. The sun shone down into the basement office, casting shadows across the worn out carpet from the decorations placed across the top of the filing cabinets. 

Mulder was watching her mouth closely as she read his report out loud to scoff at a few discrepancies.

“Okay,” Scully set the paper down next to his cup of coffee. She folded her arms across her core and looked at him challengingly. “Why don’t I write my report, you write your report and we can put one together for Skinner that’s somewhere in the middle?”

“Why can’t _you_ subscribe to the idea that there was some force at work that lead Henry Weems to his luck?” Mulder countered lightly.

What Scully noticed then was that he wasn’t looking at her eyes. He was still watching her mouth so she ran her tongue along her top lip and his pupils dilated slightly.

“Mulder?” Scully prompted.

“You never answered my question,” he said and loosened his tie slightly.

“Mulder! Extreme luck isn’t a force at work besides the laws of physics lining up continually in such a way that Rube Goldberg would find fascinating but it’s certainly not-”

“In such a way to challenge the laws of normal physics, Scully, because it lines up perfectly and by definition, I would have to say that makes it paranormal,” Mulder interrupted.

She nodded. “Fine.”

“Fine as in you agree or fine as in ‘I’m fine when I’m really not’ fine?” Mulder asked.

“No,” Scully answered and held her hands up. “I agree Mulder. It’s paranormal in the very least that it defies what usual circumstance allow. By the very definition, the existence of these occurences lies beyond normal experience. But I can explain it with science.”

Mulder took the hand from his hip and placed it on hers. “Wind, force, velocity and luck, Scully. One of those isn’t able to be explained by rationalization.”

“Any physics major-”

“Which you are.”

Scully bit back a smile. “Any physics major can tell you that all of those things can be explained. Luck is just our way of describing away random occurrences.”

“I know luck when I see it, Scully,” Mulder retorted and rubbed his thumb across her hip bone through the material of her trousers.

This was not how they discussed cases. This was how he flirted with her while they waited for the lasagna to finish in the oven or takeout to arrive. This was how he touched her when he let her know the pizza would be coming in twenty minutes and he proceeded to disrobe her bottom half to eat her out while they waited. This was how she ended up clawing at the desk as he fucked her in that office for the first and not the last time.

  
Scully found herself bent over the desk that wasn’t quite hers and Mulder pumping inside of her.

It started with a shared smile and the realization from her that he intended more from this discussion than friendly banter. Mulder moved himself closer to her in front of the desk and she was forced to tilt her head back more to look him in the eye. He was studying her face and she was smiling.

It only took ten seconds for Scully to notice the closed door and Mulder’s half erection starting to tent in his pants. Things between them were still so new that the very sight of his desire for her often was enough to start the swell between her legs.

“Mulder?” she prompted with a raised eyebrow and her best “don’t-fucking-think-about-it” look.

“I locked the door,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

Her mouth opened as he kissed her softly and sweetly. It was tentative at first, like the second time they truly kissed on New Year's Day. Slow and hesitant before her tongue touched his, he pushed her backside into the desk. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her slacks and she moaned as he ground himself into her.

  
If they didn’t stop themselves they would be undressing quickly. Scully knew they shouldn’t do this here. They were professional, well mostly, adults and this was untoward behaviour that could land them both into hot water. Yet Mulder, who also knew these rules and agreed that while they were at work they shouldn’t break these rules after breaking so many others, was working on the buttons of her blazer.

“Mulder,” Scully sighed as her jacket fell to the floor. “We can’t.”

His fingers slipped under the hem of her tank top and he smiled at her as he pulled it up over her head. His mouth made quick work of the sensitive skin along her neck and collarbone. He dropped to his knees and helped her step out of her pants.

“Scully,” he breathed in reverie as he stared at her pink thong bikini panties.

It always came out like a prayer and though she was the deity to which he would sacrifice what she asked on the alter of their bed. In her mind she knew how that sounded but it felt strange to be so worshiped by a man so completely and to crave that from him. Mulder pulled the thin pink band of material aside to lick at the wet folds between her legs.

“Oh god,” she sighed and her fingers went into his hair.

One leg looped over his shoulder and she put her hands back on the desk to steady herself. She could let him do this for a minute but then they really had to stop. Anyone could walk in. Anyone could see and then they would be subject to censure or reprimand.

Her hand went to his tie and she gripped at the silky material. This definitely was not supposed to happen here and now.

She could stop him if he wasn’t circling her clit with his tongue. She could stop him if he didn’t slide his finger between them and insert it inside her. She didn’t realize how wet she was until she felt herself coating his finger with her juices.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered into her sex and tongued at her folds.

His fingers fucked her, in and out, while he deftly maneuvered his tongue around her bundle of nerves. An orgasm was approaching and she felt like she might explode at any moment.

Mulder stood up and turned her around. His tie flew past her head onto the desk. She could hear his belt clinking and his pants drop to the floor as she braced herself against the desk. Mulder rubbed the head of his cock against her wet sex and she rocked back to him.

“I can’t wait, Scully,” he whispered as he began to nudge himself inside.

“Oh god,” she moaned as he pushed himself all the way inside.

Her hands gripped at the desk. She felt hot as thought she might begin to sweat when all she was wearing were her heels, her underpants and thigh high stockings. Her panties were tugging around her thighs and the strap of her bra let the material hang loose and draped onto the desk. She was being fucked at work at iconic J Edgar Hoover building while Mulder was barely undressed.

“Scully you feel so good,” he whispered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no," she moaned. "Don't you dare."

He pushed inside of her, pulled out halfway before he pushed deeper and deeper each time he was completely inside. She could feel him reaching her cervix, pushing on that wall and bruising her a little. It felt good at the same time as it felt bad. Almost but not quite.

His hand worked between them and he swiped his finger across her bundle of nerves. He was determined to make her come at the same time as he did. She was close. Admittedly, she was halfway there when he was fucking her with his fingers and now, with the his thick member moving inside of her she felt like she could get there if he just-

“Oh god!” she cried out and his hand went to cover her mouth.

Scully pulled her face away and buried her face into the crook of her arm as she began to fall over the precipice of ecstasy. She pushed his hand away from her sex and he gripped onto her backside. Mulder began pumping harder and faster inside of her. She could feel his body slapping against her backside and she tried to hold on as he rocked against her. Her legs felt as though they might collapse underneath her and Mulder gripped her hips tighter.

“Yeah,” he grunted and emptied himself inside of her.

He pushed his hands onto either side of the desk and they remained joined as they panted in the office. The smell of the recent activities filled the room and she was shuddering at the aftershocks of her orgasm.

A guttural noise escaped his throat and he carefully pulled himself out of her. Scully reached for the tissues on the side desk and tried to clean up as best she could before pulling her panties over her hips.

“Lunch?” Mulder offered as he handed her clothes back to her.

His face looked like one of innocence but there was a satiated droop to his eyes as though he would rather take a cat nap to recover.

“Mulder, after that you owe me something better than a lunch cart sandwich,” Scully said. She stepped out of her shoes to pull her trousers on and donned her heels again. “When I get back from the bathroom you better have a better suggestion than Antonio’s.”

“You like Antonio’s!” he called after her.

 


End file.
